Show Me
by Peace.Love.Cheer96
Summary: When Lily finally realizes that she has feelings fo James she is confused about how to tell him. So her best friend comes up with an Idea.


This cannot be happening.

This can bloody not be happening!

Breath, Lily, just breathe.

I had fallen for the friend I had just made and so long before loathed._ James Potter._

This could not be happening.

But it was, Oh it was.

I had fancied him for only a couple of weeks put had passed it off as just being nervous about NEWTS, but today topped it off and I couldn't hold it anymore.

* * *

I walked to history of magic with James every day since we had sorted out our differences at the end of last year. But today was different. We were stopped midway between the dungeons and the stairs to the upper level when we were stopped, for lack of better words, by Bellatrix Black and her fellow Slytherin groupies.

"Get away, Bella." James said in a way that pretty much said get away or I'll kick your ass later.

" Aww, what's wrong is ickle Jamesie scared?"

" Come on, Lily, let's get out of here." He said

"Oh no the Mud Blood stays, Potter." As soon as this was out of her mouth James' wand was at her neck so fast that she didn't even have time to stop him.

"Don't you dare call her that. Ever." James commanded through clinched teeth. He grabbed my hand and bolted through the corridors leaving a very stunned looking Bella.

As soon as we had stopped I grabbed James' hand so he would look at me, "Thank you." And stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and walked to the common room. I looked back before entering only to see a very dazed looking James touching his cheek.

* * *

I saw Lucy when I came through the common room door, I made a small movement towards the dormitories when she looked at me and she nodded. I walked to the top of the stairs to my dorm that I shared with Lucy, Alice, and Marlene: My best friends. As soon as I sat down on my bed Lucy came busting through.

"What happened with you and James, because he just walked into the common room with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen in my life on his face?" she was looking sternly at me but I could tell she was having a hard time not to smile too. After all James was her cousin and they were as close as you could get.

"Oh nothing…Just I fancy him like mad." The last part I said barely above a whisper, but I knew she would hear it.

"Lily, did I just hear you wrong? It sounded as though you said you fancy my cousin." There was no cover up for her smile now.

"Please Luce, don't tell him." I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

" Oh I won't, but you will." She said with a mischievous glint in her features.

"I cant do that!! He doesn't even like me anymore. He even told me the other day he likes being my friend, I can't ruin that by telling him the truth!"

"Lily. Listen to me James told you that because he thinks that's what you want to hear. He likes you a whole lot more than you think. He might even love you." That got me good.

"You pass notes all the time in McGonagall's class just like bring up a question about who you like and then like play twenty questions or something." That's not a bad idea.

"That could work." I felt the smile work up on my face.

"Well if you want me to we can start like a conversation at lunch about the hogsmeade trip and bring up who we're going with and you could say stuff about the guy you like but don't say his name. But it has to be where James can hear but not the whole group and then in Transfiguration he's bound to ask you about it and then you can tell him."

"Lucy! That's Bloody brilliant!!"

"I am known to have a few bright moments." She said lighting the mood.

"Come on we need to get to lunch so we can get a seat near James before someone takes it." She grabbed my hand and jerked me up and ran.

* * *

We walked through the doors and straight to the house table took our normal seats next to the Marauders. I sat next to James and Lucy next to me.

"Hey, Lily." Said the voice next to me.

I smiled, "Hey, James"

I looked at the food in front of us and grabbed some of the apple pie then turned to Lucy.

"So, Lils do you know who you're going to Hogsmeade with?"She looked over my shoulder barely to see if James was listening. She gave me a thumbs up so I answered.

"I don't know yet. The guy I wanted to go with hasn't asked me."

"Well you should ask him."

What? Are you crazy? I'm not doing that, that's stupid. I'm not even sure if he likes me."

"Fine then, your loss. You never know until you ask."

"Okay.. So who are you going with?"

And after that we continued to talk about her date. The bell sounded and we were off to transfiguration. I sat beside Lucy near the back corner right next to James and Remus.

Right after McGonagall started talking at the front of the room, writing appeared on my parchment. James had charmed his paper and mine to send notes to each other without passing around a piece of paper. It read the same as always:

_Good afternoon, Silly-Lily._

_Hey James_

_Lily can I ask you something_

_I guess… it depends on what it is though._

_I didn't mean to. I just happened to hear you and Luce talking about hogsmeade and stuff and I was wondering who the luck guy was._

_Eavesdropping were you? No its fine. But I can't tell you that. _

_Why not?_

_Because you might know him._

_Well what if you give me hints and after class is over I tell you who I think it is and if I'm wrong you don't have to tell me the right answer but if I'm right I swear I won't tell a soul._

_Fine but how about we play 20 questions but you still cant give me your final answer until after class. Okay?_

_Okay. First question: Is he in Gryffindor?_

_Yes_

_Second question: Is he in our year?_

_Yes_

_Third question: Is he in this class?_

_Yes_

_Fourth question: It is a he isn't it?_

_Of Course!! I'm not gay!!_

_Sorry, I had to ask. Fifth question: does he play quidditch?_

_Yes, he's very good actually._

_Well that eliminates quite a few. Sixth question: is his hair blonde?_

_No_

_Okay that only leaves four people. Does he have any other classes with you?_

_Yes all of them_

_Okay that leaves just two. He's hair isn't shaggy is it?_

_What do you call shaggy?_

_Like Sirius shaggy._

_Oh, okay. No his hair is not shaggy._

_I know who it is!! _

_Okay then tell me when we get out of here._

_Will do! Meet me at the kitchens._

_Okay._

I looked up after we had finished with the notes to see James looking at McGonagall with a hand over his mouth to try to hide his grin.

The bell rang and I felt a hand on my arm taking me in the direction of the kitchens.

James ran all the way there and opened the door as fast as possible and let me go through. Once he shut the door.

"You totally suck, you know that?" he said with a grin on his face.

"And why do I suck, might I ask?" I laughed and walked a little closer to him.

"Because, that's why." He laughed and stepped closer to me.

"Oh wow! And I thought most people outgrew this stage when they turned ten!" I giggled and got even closer.

"Well in my defense I hang around with Sirius all the time and that has to wear off on you sometimes." He flashed the heart-stopping crooked grin and closed the distance between us. Now our foreheads were almost touching.

"Well are we going to stand here talking about how childish you act sometimes or who you think I fancy?" I asked wanting to make sure he knew.

"I think I can do a better job of showing you than I can if I tell you." And with that his lips came to mine and were gentle and soft while and the same time were fierce and adventurous. my hands found their way into his hair and he wrapped his arms around my middle. I pulled back only to get my breath back but he looked and me and laughed.

"See I told you I could show you better than I could tell you."


End file.
